


AU of Empty hearse scene that still pisses me off wtf was that Sherlock just really kiss her

by Ukthxbye



Series: AUs of The Empty Hearse [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, F/M, Molly Hooper Appreciation Week 2018, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: Sherlock miscalculates and it changes everything





	AU of Empty hearse scene that still pisses me off wtf was that Sherlock just really kiss her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katiebuttercup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/gifts).



> This a prompt from Katiebuttercup for Molly Hopper Appreciation Week for an AU of a scene. This scene drives me the craziest so I attempted it. Don't think about the implications of what it would do to the story universe for that way lies madness Just enjoy it as it is.

 

“Moriarty slipped up. He made a mistake. Because the one person he thought didn’t matter at all to me was the one person that mattered the most. You made it all possible,” Sherlock says sincerely but then draws in a breath, nearing a sigh. 

 

_ Thank you for indulging me my small fancy today, _ he thinks.

 

“But you can’t do this again, can you?” he earnestly asks. He knows her answer. Her sense of loyalty and he thinks, finally, love for another is clear. 

 

Molly smiles, “I had a lovely day. I’d love to – I just ... um …” Her voice catches in her throat and she looks down to her left hand.

 

He follows her eyes to the ring, small and simple. He would have done something larger, he thinks but then shoves that thought back. 

 

“Oh, congratulations, by the way,” he attempts and accomplishes in a near happy tone. 

 

“He’s not from work,” she slips out

 

He smiles warmly and ignores the tightening in his chest. 

 

“We met through friends, the old-fashioned way. He’s nice. We ... he’s got a dog ... we-we go to the pub on weekends and he ... I’ve met his mum and dad and his friends and all his family. I’ve no idea why I’m telling you this,” she rambles. 

 

He turns a deaf ear to the tiny hitch in her throat.  _ You have taken enough and she needs you to let her go and be happy, without any guilt, just be happy, _ he commands himself.  

He locks his eyes with hers. He sees her shrinking in instinctual defense. 

 

“I hope you’ll be very happy, Molly Hooper. You deserve it. After all, not all the men you fall for can turn out to be sociopaths,” he declares. 

 

“No?” she asks.

 

“No,” he says, as his chest tightens again.  _ This is a goodbye, she needs to let me go, she needs someone who is worthy of her love, you don’t do love, remember, _ he reminds himself.

 

Sherlock spies his target, her right cheek is where he will kiss her. He’s kissed it before. It was an apology then. Perhaps it is again. It's what friends do, and an approval of her letting go.

He leans down, there is his target, and he risks closing his eyes as he nears her face. 

 

Something makes his brain go blank. _ Wait, what happened,  _ he wonders. 

His closed eyes were his undoing and lead him to a more unconscious target. His lips do not feel her blushed cheek, but those lips he thought thin, oh no that bottom one is far from it, soft and warm against his. 

 

His mind flashes with panic. Neither moves a muscle, exchanging breaths for what seems like forever. But Molly relaxes, and he feels her lips shift and caresses his. Every nerve ending fires and his better sense is unrecoverable. 

 

_ Why is she responding, didn’t she just tell me about her fiance oh my god she is trying to part my lips, _ he thinks.

 

He almost backs away, but can’t seem to stop himself. Instead, he moves his lips to match hers, letting them part to deepen the kiss, his hand finding her hip. He follows her to the wall as she backs against it, pulling him lightly by the scarf. 

 

One of part of his mind is screaming at him to stop this. The other part doesn’t give a damn, it feels better than anything he’s felt in a long time.

 

Her tongue teases his lip and he matches it. It's all so achingly slow, and he savors the moment. Her fingers slide up his chest and wrap around his back, pulling him in tight against her.

It feels desperate and he knows now he must stop it. But he is afraid. Afraid of what she will say after they part. 

 

_ That was wonderful Sherlock, but you are right I must move on, _ he thinks is the most likely phrase.

 

He breaks the kiss, moving away by millimeters unable to will himself to end it quickly. He puts his forehead and nose against hers to not lose that connection of skin he now shockingly craves.

 

“So your place or mine?’ she says breathlessly. 

 

“Molly...I am not sure what” he starts.

 

“I’ll just need to drop off a ring real quick,” she blurts out.

 

“Molly...”

 

She is crying, the tip of his nose now wet as her body shudders under his hands.

 

“Damn you, Sherlock,” she quivers.

 

“I am sorry, Molly,” he whispers. “I cannot let you...I cannot let you...” _ Why won’t words come out, _ he screams in his head.

 

“Cannot let me what?” she grits through her teeth, anger hiding and threatening to burst forth. 

 

“Marry Tom” he divulges in a desperate voice. 

 

She laughs, a painful sarcastic one, “So you kiss me to make sure he won’t want to?”

 

“Yes” is all he can manage with a sigh.  

 

“Oh, you are a bastard.” She is getting angry now but somehow still staying close to him like they cannot find themselves able to part.

 

“I wasn’t going to kiss your lips, I was aiming for your cheek and I miscalculated as I shut my eyes. But I am grateful I was bad at the geometry,” he says, the side of his lips curling.

 

She raises an eyebrow and shifts to indicate she wants to look at his face, and he obliges.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” She looks him in the eyes with uncertainty. 

 

Sherlock holds her gaze, hoping his words are correct. “Molly, quite simply I made a happy mistake,” he smiles warmly as he places a timid hand on her face, wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb. 

 

Her face tightens at his touch, but he keeps his hand there on her cheek. That cheek he was supposed to kiss. 

 

“What are you saying? Because I need you to, as best you can be honest here because if...if what you are asking...what you are asking is something I cannot take back,” she starts and stops herself as she fights back tears. 

 

Sherlock swallows hard, conscious of the weight of their next decision and his next words.“I know. Molly, I do not ask it heedlessly, I...I” he begins his voice not as confident as he wants and he stops himself and shuts his eyes again. He breathes in deeply and out, letting both hands rest on her hips.

 

“Dinner...let’s start there, and we’ll come up with what you can tell Tom to let him down easy,” he says finally, opening his eyes cautiously. He catches her eyes again, wet but not angry, and he waits.

 

She sighs, rubbing his back with her fingers. “I should tell you to sod off,” she smirks.

 

He bites his lip, and then curls it, “You should have a long time ago, but I am afraid it's much too late for that now. My lips have found yours, and I wish for them to always be mine to possess. We must go forward with that knowledge.”

 

Finally, he sees her face lighten and her eyes glitter not just from tears. His chest tightens again but oh how delightful that ache is now, he thinks.

 

“Then dinner it is,” she grins, slipping her hands down from his back, then up to his neck as she pulls him down for one more quick kiss. He wishes they could linger there,  but they have much to discuss. More kisses will come later. 

 

He steps back, running his hand along her scarf and wraps it for her. He grabs her hand and intertwined their fingers as he pulls her out the door with him. She shifts her bag, and he pauses on the sidewalk as she stands beside him. 

 

“Italian? I know just the place,” he asks, looking to his left and back to her.

 

She leans into his arm, beaming, “ Sounds perfect.”

 

With that they turn and walk together hand in hand, chatting about the evening ahead. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
